Incredibles III (film)
NOTE: This is just an idea. Please don't take this seriously until something is actually confirmed, especially the speculation section below. Incredibles III is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated superhero film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Brad Bird, it is the sequel to both the 2004 film The Incredibles and the 2018 film Incredibles 2. The plot is unknown at this time. The voice cast includes Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell, Huck Milner, Samuel L. Jackson, Jonathan Banks, Bob Odenkirk, Michael Bird, Sophia Bush, and Kimberly Adair Clark from the previous two films, while Michael Keaton, Grant Gustin, Ginnifer Goodwin, Josh Keaton and Neal McDonough join the cast. Brad Bird also returns as Edna Mode, a fashion designer for superheroes and is also a close friend of the Parr family. The film will be released on December 24, 2021. Synopsis TBA Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, a superhero who possesses super strength and limited invulnerability. *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl, a superhero who has the ability to stretch her body into many shapes and forms. *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the family's daughter and first child, who can become invisible and project force fields for limited lengths of time. *Huck Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr, the family's troublemaker first son, who has superhuman speed. Milner voiced Dash in Increibles 2 after Spencer Fox wasn't able to return to voice the character. *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr, the infant son of Bob and Helen who has a large assortment of powers. **Nicholas Bird provides the vocal effects for Jack-Jack's monster form. *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best/Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to from ice from humidity. *Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor, a character from Incredibles 2'. He is a superhero fan who leads a telecommunications company even after his sister Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver was defeated and arrested. He won't a bigger role like he did in the previous film, but will be pivotal in the sequel due to its plot. *Brad Bird as Edna Mode, a fashion designer for superheroes and a close friend of the Parrs. *Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker, a former government agent who was responsible for helping the Parr family stay underground in the first film. *Sophia Bush as Karen/Voyd, a young superhero who was introduced in Incredibles 2. She is a fan of Elastigirl who aspires to be a true superhero, with the power to create wormholes. *Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, Violet's boyfriend. *Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best, Frozone's wife. (voice) *Michael Keaton as Dreadnaught, a villain who has a connection to the Parr family's past. He is a technological genius who was inspired by Syndrome's work and plans to take everything away from Bob Parr. *Grant Gustin as James/Shift, a young adult superhero who can shapeshift into different people to trick his enemies. He is inspired by Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone and would do anything to become a true hero. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Sally Marshall, a close friend of Helen Parr. *Josh Keaton as Randy Makon, the best friend of James. *Neal McDonough as Lyndon B. Johnson, the President of the United States. Production TBA Release The release date for Incredibles III is currently unknown. Reception TBA Trivia *Instead of having a number in its title like Incredibles 2, the third film uses a roman numeral. Gallery TBA Category:The Incredibles Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Films